1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable mattress structure, particularly an mattress structure with an adjustable-firmness mattress body for supporting a user's body curve by means of a distance changed between an adjustable positioning board inside a hollow base and a second encapsulated elastomer.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
A spring mattress available in the market comprises pads, a spring frame and a mattress encasement. The pads are stacked on the spring frame's top and bottom edges; the mattress encasement covering the pads and the spring frame is a package-like body with an opening. A spring mattress is developed after the spring frame along with the pads stacked on the spring frame's top and bottom edges are placed into the mattress encasement and the opening on the mattress encasement is seamed.
The spring frame in the above spring mattress comprises several barrel-shaped pocket springs, each of which is a tubular body made of non-woven fabric and including a spring internally. As spring units, all adjacent barrel-shaped pocket springs which are arranged lengthwise and widthwise for tubular bodies connected to one another are elastically compressed and deformed under stress applied on the spring frame upward and downward. As such, the spring frame which matches the body curve of a user lying down a spring mattress is elastically deformed.
The spring frame, however, is poorly adjusted because all spring units which refer to a user's body curve for elastic deformation perform identical elasticity rather than flexibly adjusted elasticity based on a user's sleeping preference or habit at a mattress surface. Thus, elastomers compressed inside a conventional spring mattress on which a user's weight is sustained do not support a user effectively.
To overcome the above problem, a preferable solution in the present disclosure indicates a mattress structure is divided into several lengthwise components in which a distance between an adjustable positioning board and an encapsulated elastomer is adjusted so that a user's body curve is flexibly supported by elasticity at different positions on a mattress body.
The relevant patent applications submitted by the patent applicant were U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,277, U.S. Pat. No. 8,516,635, U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,492, U.S. Pat. No. 8,893,336, U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,119, U.S. Ser. No. 14/145,542 and U.S. Ser. No. 14/557,910.